Chaos 2/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction
Chaos 2 was a highly successful competitor robot from the UK robot combat game show Robot Wars. Competing in Series 3-6 and both series of Robot Wars Extreme, it was the only competitor in the show's history to win the UK domestic championship twice (in Series 3-4), the first to be armed with a rear-hinged flipper and the first to throw another out of the arena (Fire Storm in Series 3). Chaos 2 is one of several TV series competitors to appear in the video game Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction, and one of two to make an appearance in all five Robot Wars video games, the other being Pussycat. Unlike all of the other real life competitors in the game, Chaos 2 is classed as a Heavyweight, whereas the others are all Super Heavyweights. Appearance and Armament Like its real life counterpart, in the game, Chaos 2 is a black, wedge shaped robot, with grey side panels, and a flipper on the front, with the name "Chaos 2" printed on it in red. the flipper also acts as a srimech. Chaos 2 is also two wheel drive, with two large wheels at the front, and two small caster wheels at the back. Due to more potential for the graphics provided by the switch to the PC console, Chaos 2's features are much more distinguished in Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction than in earlier games such as Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem. Strategies Using Chaos 2 Chaos 2 is a very effective robot, particularly in comparison than most other robots in the game. The most effective method of defeating an opponent (preferably a CPU) as Chaos 2 is to flip them. Most CPU robots are unable to self-right, so they will be stranded. However, the flipper can be easily broken when the player is controlling Chaos 2, so if the flipper does come off, Chaos 2 can be used as a ramming robot to an extent, due to the wedge shape. This is also a viable tactic when tackling a robot that can self-right. Against Chaos 2 Chaos 2 is a very difficult robot to defeat in this game. However, it is fairly slow in turning, so it could be possible to catch Chaos 2 broad-side, and try to nag away at it, possibly trying to push it into an arena hazard, such as the pit or a CPZ. Chaos 2's armour is also fairly weak in the game, so this tactic may also cause Chaos 2 some damage too. Differences from Real Life *Chaos 2 is slightly shorter in height and longer in length than in real life. *The rear panel is black armour in the game, whereas it is transparent polycarbonate in real life. *Chaos 2 is slow to turn in-game- particularly odd considering Chaos 2 was known for its agility in real life. *The logo on the flipper is higher up than it should be. *Chaos 2's rear wheels are far higher up than they should be. Category:TV series robots in Arenas of Destruction